Choco secuestro
by Shin Black
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Marui y alguien le tiene una sorpresa muy especial. Marui Bunta x Akutagawa Jirou


**Titulo:** Choco Secuestro.

**Autor:** Shin Black

**Estado:** One short.

**Pareja:** Jiroh Akutagawa x Bunta Marui. (Mención de la cute pair)

**Género:** Romance.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi.

El día 20 de abril era muy importante para Bunta Marui, estudiante del Rikkai del tercer año. No porque sea el día en que una panadería cerca de su casa inauguraba, ni tampoco porque tuviese un partido muy difícil que enfrentar; el 20 de abril era sin más la fecha del cumpleaños del joven Bunta. Exactamente, hace quince años él había nacido en este mundo libre y bondadoso, dándole como familia a una madre muy estricta pero con un extraño gusto por ser la estilista de la familia y cambiarle el color de cabello a toda la familia; un padre muy trabajador, al cual apenas se le veía asomar la nariz cada un mes; y obviamente dos jóvenes hermanos que eran tan adictos a las golosinas como él.

Esa mañana despertó a las seis, como era de costumbre ya que iba aun a la secundaria. Abrió las sabanas para salir de la cama y entró prácticamente corriendo a la regadera, a darse un fresco baño para alistarse y prácticamente arrojarse escalera abajo en busca de su desayuno. Como todos los años, Bunta tenía un desayuno especial de cumpleaños que incluía todo tipo de dulces. Hot cakes caseros con mucho jarabe de miel encima; un café con leche y su azucarera al lado de la taza, unas galletas bañadas en chocolate espolvoreadas con edulcorante, y sin más preámbulos, un pastel de crema y chocolate justo delante de él, mirándolo como si no hubiese un mañana.

Y lo dicho hecho, Bunta sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando observó que su mamá servía su desayuno tal cual había descrito anteriormente. Besó la mejilla de la mujer y se sentó mientras sus hermanos esperaban urgentemente cumplir años para poder ellos devorar algo así.

–Hoy tienes examen de química ¿verdad Bun-chan? –susurró la mamá, Bunta odiaba que lo llamen así pero dado a que era su cumpleaños, a mal tiempo buena cara.

–Si….–musitó mientras masticaba–. Debo llevar unas cosas para mi clase de dibujo –susurró.

Los hermanos menores de Bunta, los cuales eran calcos miniaturas de él, se levantaron de sus sillas y salieron de la casa con sus mochilas al hombro, el autobús de primaria había llegado en la puerta de la casa y los niños se apuraron para irse, saludando antes a su mamá y a su hermano.

–Tu padre vendrá hoy a la noche, ambos te daremos tu regalo así que no llegues tarde –dijo la mujer saludando a su hijo, quien se ponía la chaqueta encima y su mochila en la que guardaba su raqueta.

–No te preocupes mamá, si me retrazo es que mis amigos me armaron algo, pero estaré aquí para la noche.

–De acuerdo, diviértete amor, y no llegues tarde –saludó su madre desde la puerta.

Él, sin decir nada, movió su mano y se fue corriendo, persiguiendo al autobús que lo dejaría justo a una cuadra de la escuela, pero por más que intentó correrlo no pudo alcanzarlo y tuvo que esperar al otro, el cual había tardado quince minutos en llega, pero al fin pudo tomarlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Escuela Secundaria Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku.**

Obviamente y como se hacía regularmente en la escuela Rikkai, los alumnos que eran del club de tenis se encontraban en la puerta esperando la llegada del cumpleañero. Jackal se encontraba con una caja rosa en las manos y una mirada algo ruborizada, mientras que Yukimura sonreía con sus ojos serrados como acostumbraba siempre. Sanada llevaba su seria expresión de siempre mientras tomaba fuertemente de la tira de su mochila. Niou molestaba incesantemente a Yagyuu que intentaba mantener el autocontrol; Renji anotaba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor en una libreta que le había regalado muy amablemente Inui, y Akaya olía la caja de cartón rosa que llevaba Jackal en mano, realmente ese pastel tenía un aroma muy delicioso.

–¿Cuándo va a venir ese vago? –dijo Sanada cruzando los brazos.

–Es su cumpleaños Genichiro –susurró Renji–. Seguro se retrazó pero está perdonado.

–Yo en mi cumpleaños no me retrazo –susurró Sanada nuevamente, su expresión era muy fría.

–Pues ya falta poco –dijo Yukimura más sonriente–. En un mes y te estaremos festejando el cumpleaños a ti, Genichiro.

–No me lo recuerdes –susurró Genichiro, él también cumpliría quince años dentro de poco y se sentía muy pequeño ante Marui, que los cumplía hoy.

–Miren, ahí está –dijo Jackal señalando al muchacho que venía corriendo.

–¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! –gritaron los miembros del Rikkai. Marui se hizo el sorprendido aunque todos bien sabemos que no era ninguna sorpresa ya que un mes atrás le habían festejado el cumpleaños a Yukimura, catorce años, y sabía muy bien como era la temática cuando alguno cumplía años.

–Gracias chicos –dijo Marui agradecido–. Mmm, huele a vainilla –susurró.

–Me sorprende el olfato de perro que tienes –susurró Niou abrazando a Marui y dándole un beso en el cuello–. Felicidades.

–¡NIOU! –Yagyuu, harto de Niou, le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

–¡Ay! –se quejó.

–Lo siento ¿te pegué? –susurró mientras sus anteojos brillaban.

–Bueno, muchas gracias por el pastel –Marui toma la caja en sus manos.

–Bueno, es hora de irnos a los salones, así que apúrate –susurró Sanada y entraron los Rikkai a la escuela.

–Si, si….Niou –Marui llamo a Niou y le dio la caja rosa que le entregó Jackal–. Llévame esto al aula, ahora voy, me ataré los cordones de mis tenis.

–Bueno, bueno –susurró mientras caminaba.

–¡Y no habrás la caja! Si la abres, lo sabré –susurró Marui con los ojos entrecerrados, Niou se fue con algo de miedo.

Si algo bien sabía Niou, era que por más que tuviera hambre, o estuviera en un desierto y con el pastel de Marui en la mano diciendo: "cómeme", no tendría jamás de los jamases morderlo, ya que la ira del pelirrojo podría ser infinitamente dañina si ocurría este hecho. Y era que a Marui le podías tocar el trasero, besarlo o violarlo en un armario, pero jamás de los jamases le deberías tocar la comida o te mata, o corta la mano, o meterte yeso en la boca.

Por otra parte Bunta se agachó y empezó a atarse las agujetas cuando un extraño olor lo desconcentro. Era parecido al chocolate, si, eso era ¡chocolate! Y parecía de alta calidad. Nada de esos de veinte yenes que encontraba en las máquinas expendedoras de dulces, éste era un chocolate bueno y bastante fino, con el doble de leche que otros chocolates. Empezó a oler y poco a poco a gatear hacia donde se hallaba más fuerte el olor. Podía decir casi con exactitud que el chocolate era de una marca reconocida, con cobertura violeta y cuya imagen de vaca estaba impresa en la envoltura. Se levantó del suelo usando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos empezó a olfatear cuan perro hacia donde estaba el chocolate; cada vez estaba más cerca, más cerca, más cerca.

Abrió sus ojos y allí, arriba de una red se encontraba un chocolate en perfecto estado. No se dio cuenta que la red bajo el chocolate era lo suficientemente grande para envolverlo a él, ni tampoco se dio cuenta que a pocos metros había un chico con una soga en la mano que decaía perfectamente hacia donde estaba la red antes dicha. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando tras lanzarse al objeto de su deseo, su cuerpo subió rápidamente y estaba encerrado entre cuerdas y cuerdas que parecían telarañas.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios? –preguntó Marui pero tampoco le importó, abrió la envoltura del chocolate y encontró lo que jamás creyó encontrar–. ¿¡FRUTA FRESCA!? –se desmayó.

Todos se preguntaban como Marui podría ser tan estúpido.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Lugar desconocido.**

Luego de haberse desmayado tras encontrar fruta fresca envuelta en cobertura de un chocolate apetitoso, abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto. No podía distinguir bien como era, ya que el choque de la luz y la sombra hacía que se cegara por un momento y le doliera los ojos. No podía mover parte de su cuerpo ¿estaba atado? ¡No, por amor de dios! ¡Lo habían secuestrado! Seguramente una pandilla de secuestradores internacionales lo habían dopado y llevado a una habitación repleta de cajas con drogas para cortarlo al medio y metérselas en el cuerpo, usándolo de transportador de narcóticos. Su sueño estaba acabado y también su figura. Estaba apunto de llorar cuando vio una mata de pelo anaranjado.

No, no estaba atado, un chico de cabello naranja lo traía amarrado entre sus brazos y se encontraba durmiendo, la fuerza que hacía dormido era tal que impedía que Bunta pudiese moverse, por lo cual y por un momento suspiró. Pero luego el temor volvió ¿y si ese chico estaba dopado o drogado y también era parte de esta ola delictiva? ¿O si lo habrían secuestrado los secuestradores internacionales traficantes de drogas y ahora eran dos los que serían futuros cuerpos del delito? ¿O si habían dormido al chico con somnífero para luego matarlo? O peor aun ¿podría ser que sea ese su violador y asesino el cual lo engañó con fruta fresca y ahora lo mataría y cortaría en pedacitos para hacer una fiesta de Yakiniku con su cuerpo?

Cualquiera que sean las ideas ninguna le gustaba, por lo cual se soltó del muchacho casi pateándolo y haciéndolo golpear contra una pared.

–¡AAAH! Yo no fui Atobe-sama –se excusó y abrió sus ojos para ver a Marui frente a él–. ¿Quién eres?

–¿CÓMO QUE QUIEN SOY? ¡TÚ ME SECUESTRASTE! –gritó Marui enojado.

–¿Eh? ¡Ah si! ¡MARUI-SAN, ES USTED GENIAL! –lo vuelve a abrazar–. Quiero lograr hacer un rissing shot tan bien como usted.

–¿Hm? ¿Eres un fan? –preguntó pestañando.

–¿Hm? Si, soy Jiroh Akutagawa….

–Ah….y… ¿por qué me secuestraste? –Preguntó alzando la ceja–. ¿Por qué me choco secuestraste? ¿Por qué no usaste un chocolate de verdad siquiera?

–Es que no tenía dinero y lo único que había en el mercado era fruta –susurró apenado.

–Aun así, pero aun no me respondes ¿por qué me secuestraste? –preguntó nuevamente.

–Ah, si –sonrió–. Bueno, verá….sé que hoy es su cumpleaños, así que como sabía que seguramente no tendría tiempo para ir al Hyoutei a que le de mi regalo, lo secuestré.

–A ver, dices que me secuestraste….–susurró tratando de coordinar.

–Ajam.

–Porque pensaste que yo no tendría tiempo…..

–Si.

–Para ir al Hyoutei….

–Sipis.

–A ir por mí regalo ¿ne?

–¡Exacto Marui-san! –le brillan los ojos.

–¿Y qué te hace pensar…..–susurró para luego tomarlo del cuello y zamarrearlo–….QUE SECUESTRÁNDOME LOGRARÍAS SOLUCIONAR TODO?

–¡AAAAH….MARUI-SAN! –Jiroh estaba algo mareado por todo el zamarreo.

–De acuerdo, te perdonaré, pero sólo porque tus intenciones fueron buenas –lo suelta–. ¿Dónde está mi regalo?

–Em, ese fue el problema.

–¿Qué problema?

–Que no traje su regalo aquí….–sonrió dulcemente.

–Entonces vayamos por él.

–Ahí está el otro problema –sonrió, Marui empieza a tensarse–. Estamos encerrados.

–¿Q-qué? –susurró en voz baja, casi en estado de trauma.

–Es que cuando yo estaba secuestrándolo, no me di cuenta y…..–Marui estaba apunto de matar–. ¡No me golpees!

–Maldita sea chico raro….ahora ¿qué haremos? –preguntó–. ¿Cómo te encerraste aquí?

–Bueno, es que…..esto se abre con llaves y las dejé afuera y encima la perilla está rota….–suspiró–. Intenté arreglarla pero…..no pude.

Jiroh bajo la cabeza, Marui no le quedó otra que suspirar y sentarse en el suelo. Sólo quedaba hacer eso, esperar tranquilamente hasta que alguien muy bondadoso les abriera la puerta. Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, y si era posible que les abrieran la puerta pero prefirió no preguntar y apoyarse contra la pared. Allí aguardaron una hora en silencio hasta que Jiroh habló.

–¿Quieres jugar twister? –preguntó el muchacho.

–¿Tienes twister?

–No, pero podemos inventar –susurró, Marui lo miró mal–. Ok, tal vez no…..–susurró y aguardó en silencio–. ¿Qué tal verdad o consecuencia?

–¿Hm? ¿Verdad o consecuencia? –preguntó extrañado.

–¡Si, será divertido! A ver ¿verdad o consecuencia? –preguntó empezando.

–Verdad.

–Alguna vez viste algo que te ha traumado realmente…..–susurró, marui pensó unos minutos y después habló.

–Vi a Sanada y Yukimura haciendo el amor –Jiroh se sorprendió–. Créeme, fue una completa escena de violencia salvaje….

–Acaso ¿lo hicieron en un lugar público? –preguntó sorprendido.

–Si, fue en el vestuario…..en el vestuario del Rikkai…..–suspiró nuevamente–. Pero prefiero olvidad, a ver tú ¿verdad o castigo?

–Verdad –sonrió.

–¿Estas enamorado de alguien? –la pregunta de Marui tomó por sorpresa a Jiroh, este se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

–Bueno…..em….–susurró con algo de vergüenza.

–Recuerda que dijiste verdad –musitó con picardía. Jiroh mordió su labio inferior y asistió.

–Si, si lo estoy –musitó–. Pero….la persona que me gusta apenas nota que existo.

–¿Es Atobe?

–Atobe apenas nota que existe el mundo –susurró con una sonrisa–. Esta persona le soy indiferente, yo hago todo por ella, lo voy a ver a todos los partidos, lo aliento hasta el cansancio, le compro los pasteles más caros y se los dejo a un lado en la banca de su equipo –Marui se sorprende un poco–. Siempre lo miro caminar por la playa, paseando a su perro todos los días, su cabello huele a vainilla, y es muy buena persona….

–Ji–Jiroh–san –susurró, estaba más sorprendido aun, si podía entender las indirectas, Jiroh se le estaba declarando.

–Em, mejor…..sigamos…. ¿verdad o castigo? –preguntó Jiroh mirando hacia otro lado.

–Castigo –susurró.

–¿Hm? –Jiroh piensa en un castigo pero no se le ocurre ninguno hasta que ve la fruta que había sobrado del rapto–. Debes comerte esa fruta.

–¡Aaaah! No, por dios, nunca he comido fruta fresca sin que esta tuviera chocolate encima…..–dijo con cara de asco.

–Castigos son castigos –susurró Jiroh con una sonrisa. Marui se acercó a la fruta, la tomó y empezó a comerla como parte de su castigo–. Muy bien, ahora es tu turno.

–Aaaah, que asco –susurró sentándose–. ¿Verdad o castigo?

–¡Castigo! –susurró feliz.

–Bésame.

–¿Hm? –Jiroh se sorprendió, y a la vez se avergonzó–. ¿Qué?

–Bésame….

Jiroh afirmó con su cabeza y poco a poco se fue acercando al muchacho frente suyo, con algo de nerviosismo al igual que el pelirrojo. Cerró sus ojos y poco a poco sintió el aliento de su acompañante, cálido, en sus labios. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, la primera vez que lo hacía estando conciente del hecho de besar y no dormido o semi dormido.

Los labios chocaron suavemente en un roce infantil y poco a poco, pasando los segundos, las bocas se fueron abriendo y dejado paso al juego de lenguas. Fue corto, lo sabían, pero muy intenso y lleno de dulzura, lleno de ese sabor a chocolate que ambos traían, y que dios sabe como lo hacían.

Se separaron justo para oir como la puerta se abría y una persona los miraba con sorpresa, a pesar de haber entrado tarde había observado un poco del acto y la separación lenta de los rostros.

–¡Por dios! Ore–sama tendrá que lavarse los ojos –sin duda Atobe llegó para salvar el día y ver como la pareja se había besado.

–¿Hm? Ah –Marui se levanta rápidamente–. Debo irme a clases –se disculpó con Jiroh.

–Em, está bien –susurró el muchacho y vio como el pelirrojo se iba corriendo a algún lugar. Atobe se acercó.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

–S–si….–susurró–. Si….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era ya pasada de la hora de la salida y Jiroh se vistió para irse a su casa luego del entrenamiento. Ese día había conseguido darle un beso a Marui y se sentía muy feliz, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy triste porque no había logrado lo que quería. Tomó entre sus manos una cajita que contenía un precioso collar con una cruz colgando, la cual traía inscripto en el reverso: "Bunta Marui" en Kanjis. Había ahorrado mucho dinero para comprar ese obsequio y no había tenido la oportunidad de dárselo.

Tomó sus cosas y caminó fuera de la escuela mientras observaba aquella cajita en sus manos.

–¡Jiroh–san! –una voz lo llamó, Jiroh estaba demasiado ido para prestar atención y siguió su rumbo–. ¡Jiroh–san! –otra vez la voz. El pelinaranja no le quedó otra opción que darse la vuelta.

–¿Hm?

–Al fin –sonrió el muchacho detrás de él–. ¿Creíste que podrías irte sin darme mi obsequio?

–¿Marui–san? –se sorprendió, sino era una ilusión, aquel chico que masticaba chicle frente a él era Bunta.

–Si, el que viste y calza –sonrió–. Pensé que podríamos, no sé, ir juntos caminando a mi casa.

–Pero ¿tú no vives en Kanagawa? –preguntó Jiroh sorprendido, al menos se tendría que tomar un tren para ir a su casa.

–Si, pero tal vez podrías venir y quedarte a cenar y a dormir –sonrió con dulzura–. ¿Es para mí? –preguntó señalando la caja.

–¿Hm? ¡Si! –sonrió entregándosela.

–Gracias –abrió la misma y observó el collar–. Es muy lindo, Jiroh, muchas gracias….–sonrió dándole un beso en los labios–. ¿Vamos?

–Vamos….por cierto, ¿Marui–san? –el pelirrojo se da vuelta–. Feliz cumpleaños.

–Gracias Jiroh, y llámame Bunta…..así me dicen todos….

Y así, bajo la luz del sol que desaparecía por el horizonte, Bunta pensó que ese cumpleaños había sido el mejor de todos, al igual que el secuestro, o ¿choco–secuestro?

**Fin**


End file.
